


Oh, How I Adore You

by Hannifluff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannifluff/pseuds/Hannifluff
Summary: Elizaveta knows she has the best friends anyone could ever ask for.





	Oh, How I Adore You

Elizaveta loved Lucille.

She loved the beautiful blonde with her sparkling blue eyes and the glasses she never wore.  
She loved the girl who adored fashion, make-up and was the life of the party, who drank alcohol like it was nobody's business.

She loved the girl who didn't do well in school, who people talked trash about, who seemed arrogant at first glance.

She loved the girl she'd met in middle school, barely eleven and overwhelmed. The one who talked to her and became her friend, the one she'd now known for seven years.  
The one who cried about not having boyfriend, who felt undesireable despite her beauty that was obvious to everyone but her.

Elizaveta loved Yong-Soo.

She loved the boy with the dark brown hair and eyes and the way he spoke to his mother in Korean.  
She loved the boy who adored Pokemon and had a heart for animals, who embraced his heritage without question.

She loved the boy who excelled in some subjects while completely failing at others, who had many friends but barely any he could trust, who had seemed so unreachable to her.

She loved the boy she'd met in seventh grade after their classes had been mixed, the one who at first didn't want to talk to her, the one she'd known for five years.  
The one who was discouraged with just a few words, who caved under pressure and stress.

Elizaveta loved Lovino.

She loved the brunet with his green eyes and faded freckles.  
She loved the boy who had artistic talent, who was mostly quiet but never hesitated to stand up for what he believed in.

She loved the boy with average grades, who people called aggressive or irritating, who had taken so long to trust her.  
She loved the boy she'd met in seventh grade, the one who until then had only had Yong-Soo, the one she'd known for five years.  
The one who questioned his worth, the one who had broken into tears in their tenth year and finally told them everything.

Yes, Elizaveta thought, they had their flaws, their insecurities. They were strange, weird, mismatched and by all means should have never gotten along. But they were her best friends, and she wouldn't give them up for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sappy and not all that well-written but I like the dynamic between these four and think they would really get along well, because they balance each other out imo.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
